


First Night in Camp

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Alistair ties to befriend the new warden, a quite but fierce elvehn woman.7/25/2018





	First Night in Camp

The party had found a safe enough place to make camp. They had come across a handful of darkspawn a few miles back but it seemed the had handled them all. he couldn’t sense anymore anywhere nearby, but still he felt a bit anxious.The past few days had been horrid, he’d lost so much. Now he was responsible for himself as well as the new recruit. Oh and they’d have to stop a blight as well with only a dog and a grumpy witch as allies. He glanced over at Sylvas . She had taken her hair down, shaking out a long curtain of raven curls. She was a capable fighter, he’d seen her take down at least 20 darkspawn before emptying her quiver back at Ostagar.

“Can I help you?” She gave him a suspicious look.

“Oh, no I-I didn’t mean to stare! I just, I was thinking about how Duncan took me under his wing. He would have done a much better job of all this but, if you need something I’d like to be there for you.” He explained, taking a seat next to her. Sylvas looked him right in the eyes with a stern glare. They sat in silence for a moment after she retracted her gaze.

“It isn’t your job to take care of me. I can care for myself just fine” She mumbled. He couldn’t tell if it was truly directed at him or more to herself.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t capable! I just meant that well… I meant that things are really bad right now and maybe it would help to have someone to lean on.”

He felt foolish now, of course she had taken his words as doubt in her abilities. She was looking at him again, her face had softened a little. Perhaps he hadn’t made a total mess of things just yet.

“You keep covering your arm. Are you hurt?” She grabbed his arm to examine it. A bit of blood had soaked though his shirt, still sticky and warm.”Why didn’t you ask Morrigan to fix this? She knows a little healing magic I’m sure.”

“You are joking right? You can tell she doesn’t like me right, you hear her talking to me?”

“I can fix it for you I suppose. Let me go get some elfroot and gauze from my pack. While I do that I need you to take off your shirt.”

A huge grin crept onto his face and he chuckled,

“Oh, right to it then? Not even going to get me dinner first? I’ll have you know you’ll have to work harder than that to get me to disrobe!”

She rolled her big grey eyes at him and groaned,

“Or I can let your wound fester and let you die” she retorted as she rummaged through her pack, “your choice, really.”

“Fine, fine I’ll make an acceptation just this one time, just for you.” He winked at her and pulled his shirt over his shoulders. 

She looked him over eyes lingering for a moment too long. He felt color rising in his cheeks, looking down hoping she wouldn’t notice. She sat closer to him now and started to clean out his wound. He winced a little as she made contact with his skin.

“This might sting a little,” She said, dabbing his wound gently with her elfroot mixture. “I used to do this a lot with my clan, mostly on skinned knees and minor hunting wounds.”

“I admit I know very little of the dalish. The only elves I’ve ever met were from the city.” He wanted to ask her questions but perhaps it was best not to pry. She’d open up about herself when she was ready.

“Well if it’s any comfort I’ve probably spoken to you more than any of the humans I’ve encountered in my life combined.” She used her free hand throw her hair back out of her face.,”You are much more pleasant than I would have assumed. I think you are very brave as well as kind, Alistair”

She bandaged his arm and gave him a pat on the shoulder blade. Sylvas started to turn to walk away but he caught her hand in his own.

“Hey, thank you.”

“You-you’re welcome. Really, it was nothing, just cleaning a wound” Sylvas stammered back, now she was the one blushing.

“Oh right, the wound! Yes thank you for that.”

“Can I have my hand back?” Sylvas raised her eyebrows and glanced down at her tiny hand, still caught in his grasp. He had almost forgotten he was holding it. Embarrassed, he quickly set her free. The blood rushing to his cheeks yet again.

“Right, sorry! Um I’m going to uh turn in. Night Sylvas!”

She shook her head and giggled before she spoke.

“Melava somniar, Alistar”


End file.
